It was always you (Modern Sasuke x oc x Pein love story)
by Minsu Haruka
Summary: We were from two different worlds... Huh. Try universes... He was rich, captain of the football team and popular... She was a mystery, always in the library, and poor... We never noticed each other believe it or not… We hardly knew the other existed… But... But... We fell in love some how. AU Don't own Naruto
1. Seeing you again

_**{Sasuke}**_

"Say you love me!"

"Sasuke move out of my way."

"Say you love!"

"No!" I growled and practically tackled her to bed and started kissing her. She fought back, but was weaker than me. I wrapped my arms around her to held her firmly in place and eventually she stopped struggling and gave in.

_Why can't you just admit you love me._

* * *

**_Months before_**

"Congratulations!"

"We're so happy for you two!"

"I'm proud of you son."

I sat at the bar of my brother's wedding party drowning my anger with a bottle of whiskey. Your a bastard Itachi! Not only did you get marry with to the girl that cheated on me with you, but you made Dad drag me here to see you marry her. I looked at Sakura in her wedding dress._ I really did love you, you pink haired bitch._ I chugged down another shot of my whiskey making Naruto and Sai give me a worried looks.

"Maybe you had enough Sasuke."

"I'm fine~!" I slurred. Sai gave me a expression of sympathy and he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"No your not. Let us drive you home."

"My dad said I had to stay~" Sai gave Naruto a tacit movement with his head and they both wrapped one arm around my waist on both sides and placed my arms around their necks. I laughed a little as they were dragging me out. Before we were almost out Itachi, Sakura, and my father stopped us.

"Where are you two taking Sasuke? He hasn't made his best man speech. It's tradition for the sibling to make a speech at the reception." My father asked and I laughed again then mumbled I told you so. Naruto told me to be quiet then turned back to my father.

"I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha, but we need to take Sasuke home he's too drunk to make his speech."

Itachi frowned and walked up to me, grabbed my face and looked into my eyes. "You look really old big brother! And you are only 26!" I snickered and he sighed. "Yeah he's drunk maybe we should let-"

"No! It's tradition for the sibling to-"

"ALRIGHT! I'LL GIVE THE SPEECH!~" I pushed Sai and Naruto off me and I jumped on top of the bar counter catching everyone's attention.

"Excuse me everyone I just want to say a few words about the bride and groom. Itachi as we were going up I always looked up to because you were a way better role model than our stubborn, inconsiderate, and our uptight father.~ Who would always look down on me and never believed that I could do anything." Dad's face turned red as people started whispering about him. He went up to me and told me to get down, but I wasn't done.

"That's enough Sasuke!"

"No! This is tradition and I want everyone to know that I use to look up to my brother and that he was my hero, but now I think you are a lying and deceitful bastard who fucked my girlfriend for over a year!"

The guest gasped and Itachi looked ashamed and guilty. My father, Naruto, and Sai were trying to get me down, but I still wasn't done. I looked at Sakura and she had a pleading look that was screaming 'don't do this on my wedding day', but she didn't care about my feelings so why should I care about hers.

"And Sakura I loved you. I loved you so much that I was going to propose to you the night I found you on top of my brother! You were so beautiful and sweet, but your nothing, but a filthy whore."

I jumped off the table and left a crying Sakura and a yelling father. I walked or more liked stumbled outside in the cold winter night. I took a deep breath and trying to hail a cab quickly before my friends and family come looking for me.

"That was some speech?" I turned my head around and saw a exotic looking woman. She had a mocha color skin, familiar purple eyes, thick brown hair in a bun, a curvy body, and her coat was opened and I could see she was wearing a black and red that hugged her body in all the right places. I blushed a little and tried to smile charmingly, but I bet I looked like a goofball.

"Thanks~ Your a really pretty lady~ Are you real?" I grabbed one of her big breast and it felt so soft and warm...oh my god she's real! I quickly let her breast go and started apologizing I tried to bow, but I nearly fell on my face. She laughed and zipped up her coat.

"God you haven't changed one bit Sasuke. Always going for the groping and skipping buying a girl a drink first."

"Have we me-"

"Sasuke?! Where is that boy?!" Panic filled my body when I heard my father in the hotel screaming his head off.

"I have to get out of here~!"

"Here let me help you." She grabbed my arm arm and we ran across the street to a nice blue car and she took out the car keys coming the door for the both of us. I jumped in and she ran around to the drivers seat. As she was putting on her seat belt my father saw me and he was running across the street to us.

"Drive! Drive! Drive!"

The exotic woman put the car in gear and drove off before my father could get to the car. I rolled down my window and stuck my middle finger out of it. I laughed when I heard my dad yell my name behind us. After driving for 12 minutes I turned back to the woman who was driving and stared at her intensely; _she looks really familiar._

"Like what you see?"

"Have we met before?" She stopped the suddenly and my face came in contact with the window and I fell back to my seat.

"Ow!"

"You seriously don't remember me?!"

"No." I slurred and she took of her seat belt and climbed over to my side of the car then straddled me. _I like this position~._ She grabbed my face making me look into her eyes.

"You really don't remember me? The girl who you so called loved and who's virginity you took in the library of Konoha High school old school building?!"

Wait...That sounds a lot like…

"Sen?"

"Bingo asshole." My eyes widened. _How could this be my Sen from high school?! Sen's hair was very short, she wore gothic clothes, and she had glasses! But those eyes...they're so similar to Sen's beautiful enchanting purple eyes. This has to be Sen._

"Hello earth to Sasuke-"

I cut off Sen by kissing her forcefully and she kissed back._ Sen my beautiful...Sen god only knows how much I missed you._


	2. Our Meeting

_**{Sasuke}**_

_**(8 years ago)**_

"Sasuke we love you!"

"Please be my boyfriend!"

"No! Become my boyfriend!" I ran as fast as I could to try to escape my fangirls, but they were getting close. I glared at Naruto and guys who were in Naruto's new car laughing at me. "Come on Sasuke agree to do my Geometry homework for a month and I'll let you in!"

"Never!"

"Okay~ see ya!" I looked at the girls getting closer and I sighed. "Wait! I'll do your Geometry homework just let me in!"

Naruto slowed down and rolled down the window to the passenger seat and I jumped through it and he drove away from the fangirls. "See was that so hard?"

"You bastards! And Sai I expected more from you!"

"They made it perfectly clear that if I helped you I'll have to walk to school until we graduate."

"Traitor!"

"Hey don't be mad. Blame yourself for playing hard to every girl that confesses to you."

I scoffed and crossed my arms. "It's not my fault that I'm not interested in any of these girls. Unlike you bozos I have standards and I'm not willing to fuck anything with cute face and a vagina."

"That's why your going to die a virgin, which ironic since your the most popular guy in school." Kiba bluntly stated and my friends laughed at me then I smirked.

"At least my first won't be a pity fuck from Karin Uzumaki."

Kiba's face turned red as all of us laughed at him. "It was an one time thing!"

* * *

**{Sen}**

"Oh my gosh did blah...see what blah... blah...was blah... yesterday blah... looked blah... and-Hey Sen! Are you listening to me?!"

I looked up from my book and at my childhood friend, Ino, who had an angry look on her face and to be honest she looked as if she was going to kill me right here right now. I gave her a nervous smile and fixed my glasses. "Yes..."

"Oh really repeat everything I just said."

"Uh... 'Oh my gosh did blah...see what blah... blah...was blah... yesterday blah... looked blah-"

"SEN!"

"Oh look it's our stop!" I jumped out of my seat and ran out off the bus we were riding. Ino was chasing after me in heels and she was pretty fast when running in heels. I laughed and tried my hardest not to get caught. " I'm sorry!"

"Sorry is not good enough! You do this everyday! Why don't you listen for once!"

"What are my wife?! It's not my fault I'm not interested in blah...blah..."

"Sen!" We we're close to the school and saw a group of guys exiting out of a car and one of them look like the boy Ino has a crush on. What was his name Bai, Hai, Mai? It sounds like a girl's name! I ran passed them almost knocking over a guy with a duck ass hair.

"Se-Oh h-hi Sai!" _Right Sai._ I made it to my first period class,History, and sat next to my other two best friends Tenten and Shikamaru. I planted heavily and Shika gave me some if his water. "Ino chased you again today?"

Shika asked boredly and I nodded. "What happened?"

"I was reading my book while she talked about somebody she liked or something. Then she complained about how I don't listen to her."

"What is she your wife?"

"I know right that's same thing I told her!" Shika smiled at me softly and Tenten smirked at him and gave him this look I couldn't read, but Shika blushed ad glared at her. _Hmmm...strange, but it's whatever. _The day went really slow, but I survived. After school was over I went to the old school building's library. (Shh! Students are not suppose to be here). I put the book I just finished back and grabbed one of my favorites._ I know I read this almost like 100 times, but it can't be helped it's the only memory I have of Dad..._

My phone rang and it was Mom. "Hey Mom."

"Hey baby girl! Look Kimi just gave me a later shift at the club will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah. Say hi to Daichi for me and that he still owes me 50 bucks"

"Where did you get 50 bucks from? Your extorting money again aren't you?!"

"No I got it from my new job at that popular clothing store, Yoshimi." She sighed then told me she loved me and I told her I loved her back then hung up. I sat down at the old front desk and began reading.

* * *

_**{Sasuke}**_

_**Lunch A week later**_

"Did Sasuke get a boo boo when he almost got knocked down?"

"Shut up Kiba!"

I was still a little pissed off about almost being trampled last week. Just who was that girl?! Doesn't she know who the he'll I am?!

"Dude you almost got knocked down let it go. It happens to everyone." Gaara stated and Naruto grinned.

"But Gaara it was a girl who knocked him down. This is like a new discovery for him. But anyways who was she? I never saw her before."

"That was Sen Ryoko her friend Ino told me she's not really a loner, but her social group isn't really big. But why do care who she is Naruto?"

"Because she was kind of cute and pretty exotic looking! Do you guys think I have a shot with her?"

"Ino said Sen is not really a dating person, but hey go for it. Sen is right over there."

We turned to see Sen Ryoko walking into the lunch room with the captain of the girl's volleyball team Tenten, Ino, and the smartest guy in school Shikamaru. They sat a table not to far from us and Kiba told Naruto to go ask her out and he got up and went up to her table not knowing he had a ramen stain on his face. We expected her to blush and say yes because it's Naruto. He's the second most popular guy in this school, but what we didn't expect was Sen shaking her no then wiping the ramen stain off his face. He blushed and walked back over to us.

"She flat out rejected me!...But she's still cute..." Kiba laughed and patted his back.

"Let the master show you how it's done." Kiba popped his collar and made his way to that Sen girl. Gaara waved 20 bucks in my face and I raised an eyebrow.

"I bet you 20 bucks she say yes."

"I bet you 40 she say no and slaps him."

"Deal." We watched closely as Kiba flirted with her and she honestly looked bored. I began to eye her outfit which was all black and kind of revealing, but it hugged her body very nicely. I then noticed what Naruto meant about her looking exotic. She had very short dark brown hair, mocha colored skin, and the most enchanting purple eyes. _She's gorgeous...wait did I call a girl gorgeous?_

I snapped out of my trance when I heard a loud crash and Sai yelling at me to get up so we can help Kiba. I looked at Kiba to see him on the floor and that Shikamaru guy was on top of him punching the crap out him. While Sen and Tenten were trying to get him off of Kiba. Gaara and Naruto were pushing everyone back as they chanted 'fight' over and over again. No one beats on my friend! I ran over there and kicked Shikamaru off of Kiba and started punching him.

* * *

_**{Sen}**_

"For the last time. I'm not interested."

"Come on baby~ Just one date I promise you your not going to be disappointed~" The creep winked his eye and I knew what he meant. I told the pervert to get lost and he got angry and grabbed my arm roughly. I stared at him calmly as he yelled and called me a stuck up bitch. I smirked and tilted my head.

"If that's all you have to say can you leave?" The guy got really angry and gripped my arm harder. I hissed in pain and Tenten along with Ino were telling the guy to let go of me, but he didn't and out of nowhere Shika attacked him.

"She said she wasn't interested you jerk!"

"Shika! Stop he's not worth it!" I yelled as I was trying to get him off of the guy when some guy with duck hair ran up and kicked Shika in the face and started throwing punches at him. I couldn't watch as Shika was being badly beaten so I...threw myself over Shika and got punched in the back and the face hard. I didn't cry out in pain, but God did it hurt. The principal finally came and called Shika, me, Ino, Tenten, duck hair, blonde, panda bear, pervert, and Sai to the main office.

Shika was saying sorry to me, but I just smiled at him telling him I was fine as I put the ice pack on my face. It didn't take me long noticed that duck hair was staring at me obviously feeling guilty. "Uh hey sorry about hitting you in the face and your-"

"Hey Uchiha why don't you leave her alone you already done enough!"

"Why don't you mind your own business! This is your fault!"

The principal came out of her office and told both Shika and duck hair to be quiet. She called all of our parents and I was praying that a certain someone didn't come instead of Mom, but we all don't get what we want.

"Oh my God! Sen darling what happened to you?! Did that whore do this to you?!" I looked down the hallway and saw a certain mocha colored skin and green eyed woman. Diane. Diane was wearing a business suit and had on high heels probably came from a meeting or something.

"No Diane."

"Why won't you call me Mom?"

"Can you please not do this in front my friends Diane. And why are you here your not my legal guardian."

"I'm still your mother! Your real mother!" I looked away from her and the principal came out of her office again and looked at Diane questionably.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"I'm Diane Ryoko I'm here to pick up my daughter-"

"Sen! Are you alright-What the hell are you doing here?!" I saw smiled when I saw that familiar white hair and bright green eyes. My white knight, my mom. Diane and Mom started fighting like usual and the principal had to break it up. Mom grabbed my arm and left ignoring Diane yelling about how she'll get custody of me.

* * *

_**{Sasuke}**_

I pretty much blocked out Dad's yelling and rewinded to what just happened not to long ago in my head. Sen looked so helpless as those women fought. It as if she was praying a certain someone would come in and break up the fight or save her from the pain she was in. Those enchanting purple eyes shouldn't have tears or pain in them their too beautiful for that... she is too beautiful for that.


	3. Go out with me

_**{Sen}**_

"Who the hell does that bitch think she is?! She knows she doesn't have custody of you and she just waltz in and practically tries to kidnap you!"

I watched as Mom kept stabbing her chicken with her fork as she was talking about Diane and what happened earlier. I just stared at her then remembered what Diane said as we were leaving.

"Will Diane really be able to get custody of me?" She looked up at me then sighed.

"I'm not really sure. Though in your father's will he gave me custody of you Diane is a lawyer and could find a way. If she does take me to court I know the first thing she's going to mention is the fact that I'm a stripper and that I'm obviously not your real mother because I'm not Caribbean."

"...But you are my real mother." Mom smiled and began crying; I got up from my seat and hugged her, which made her cry even more. "How could you and your father think of trash like me as a perfect mother and wife? How could you two even love me?!"

"...Because you loved us."

* * *

_**{Sasuke}**_

_**Next Day**_

"So what did you guys get as punishment?"

After our little brawl yesterday everyone except for the girls were given manual labor punishments for a month it was either that or be expelled from school. Gaara and Naruto had to clean the lunchroom, Sai and Kiba had to clean the classrooms, I heard the Shikamaru guy had to be the teacher's errand boy, and I had the worst job ever I had to clear all of the books out of the old school building before they tare it down. So unfair and I get no help at that! We all start today after school, but other than that I still felt guilty about hurting Sen. I mean I just punched a girl who did nothing wrong. Maybe I should buy her something as peace offering.

When school was over I went to the old school building and boy was it creepy. It looked like something out of a horror movie. The walls were chipped, the windows were dusty, the floors were filthy and I just saw a giant rat run pass me. I sighed in relief when I found the library. "Well at least I won't be chased home for a month by those fangirls."

I was expecting the library to be dusty and maybe see some spiders, but I was surprised to see fresh looking library. There were no cobwebs, dust, rats, chipped walls or anything like what I saw out in the hallway. It was as if this place was untouched by the years. I moved around the library checking it out when I heard light snoring. I walked to were I heard the snoring and my face heated up when I saw it Sen sleeping at the checkout desk.

What should I do?! Should I wake her up? Should I throw her out?...Should I kiss her? Hm. That last one seems really tempting...Wait! What the hell am I thinking?!

I moved closer to Sen and planned on waking up, but I noticed what she was wearing, which was corset and denim jeans without realizing it the hand that was suppose to go to her shoulder slid down her bruised back to her round and firm backside. I rubbed it for a bit until I heard an amused voice say

"I prefer to be bought a drink first." I stumbled back and eventually fell then blushed when I saw a smirking Sen. "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

"It's whatever as long as you don't do it again, but may ask what are you doing here?"

"U-Uh it was my punishment to clear out the books before demolition." She titled her head confused and stared at me as if she was looking through my soul, but all I could do was get lost in those beautiful purple eyes.

"Punishment?...Oh! I remember you. Your the guy that punched me." She stated bluntly and it was like a slap in the face. "Uh yeah sorry about that."

"Hm..." Sen got up and grabbed her leather jacket putting it on then left without a word. What's with that girl? But will she come back tomorrow? And God how did she fit that glorious ass into those jeans?

* * *

_**{Sen}**_

_**{2 weeks later}**_

Sasuke to be honest was...weird. He would always try to start a conversation with me or try to get my attention in stupid ways. I remember last Wednesday he took off his shirt claiming it was too hot; I'll admit it was a bit warm, but he didn't need to keep walking by me asking me if I was hot or if I was alright. I cannot wait until he leaves so I can read in pea-

"God the hell with it! Sen will you go with me?" I closed my book and made contact with him. Oh...that explains the weirdness he was trying to get me to fall for him...ugh men.

"No." I was expecting for him to throw a tantrum and call me a bitch or something like that, but to my surprise he actually pulled up a chair and sat in front of me. Asking me a question no guy has ever asked me when I rejected them.

"Why?" That's...a good question. Why didn't I want to go out with him? Could be because I'm afraid if I fall for him and love him I'll lose him? I threw that thought out of my head and turned my attention back to Sasuke.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why? Is because I punched your friend?"

"No."

"Is because I hit you by accident?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because...Because...Because I don't know! Just because!"

"If you don't have a reason you should say yes."

"I don't see why you won't ask the girls who clearly are interested in you."

"Because they're not the type of girl I'm interested in."I couldn't help, but laugh when I heard that. Thus guy can't be serious? Am I being punked right now

"And I am?"

"Yes."

"Look Sasuke you seem like an okay guy, but let's be honest we're from two different worlds-"

"Huh! Try universes."

"Anyways your good looking, rich, captain of the football team, and popular. Also we never noticed each other before the incident to be frank we're just not cut out for each other and you should look for a girl who is interested."

I was hoping I got through to him, but the jock was persistent. Sasuke moved closer to me and smirked.

"Well I want you. Yeah I never knew you existed, but your interesting your always in this library and your a mystery. It's impossible to read you because you usually keep certain emotions to yourself. I want you Sen I want to save you from the pain your in. Please just go out with me."

I don't know why, but I actually said yes. But little did I know what I was afraid of did come true.


	4. Why

_**{Sasuke}**_

_RULE #1_  
_ Don't be a booty call_  
_ If he don't respect you girl he gon forget you girl_

_RULE #2_  
_ If he's in a relationship_  
_ If he will cheat on her that means he will cheat on you_

"Hmmm?" I groaned when I heard my phone go off; God my head hurts! I reached out and looked at it half awake and it was my cousin, Shisui. I put him on Skype mode and he looked relived to see me.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke! Where the hell are you?! Itachi, your father, your mother, and your friends have been looking all over for you! Where are you?!"

I was about to answer that until I realized I didn't know where I was or why I was naked. "I really don't know where I am."

"God! Okay look outside of a window and see if you can find the name of the street."

I groaned and slowly got up and walked towards a window. I was able to find the name of a street, but before I could tell Shisui I heard a familiar calm silky velvet voice behind me.

"Oh. Your awake Sasuke." I slowly turned around and saw a woman wearing nothing, but a towel, who almost looked like Sen except she didn't have glasses and her hair was longer.

_Sen? She looks a lot like Sen_.

At that moment memories form last night came flooding back to me. The speech, meeting her, finding out this woman was Sen, and us making out in her car then going her apartment and well you can guess what happened after that.

"Hello?! Sasuke what's the name of the street your on and who was that in the background!?"

"I'll call you back." I hung up and tossed my phone somewhere in the room and walked over to Sen, picked her up causing her to wrap her legs around my waist and I started kissing her. We both fell on her bed kissing each other lustfully. Though this feeling inside of me is telling me this gorgeous woman in front of me was Sen I still couldn't believe this was Sen so I looked at her right wrist and saw the lunar moon on it.

_She was Sen._

"It's me Sasuke you can stop wondering." I gave her a sad smile and hugged her.

_Sen...Sen...Sen..._

* * *

_**Sen's living room**_

"Your fashion designer?"

"Well I use to be a model, but only to make a name for myself in order to become a designer."

"I'm honestly not surprised that your designer you use to make your own clothes after all."

She smiled at me as she sat next to me on her couch with her feet on my lap. She always had cute smile.

"So what are you doing these days Sasuke. I mean besides making a fool of yourself at weddings."

I smirked then grabbed her feet pulling her closer to me then climbed on top of her. "Ha ha very funny. I'm actually in charge of the magazine division of my family's company."

"What exactly does your family's company specialize in?"

"Many things actually that's what makes us so unique. We do fashion, music, amusement parks, magazines, etc. And my brother owns it all because it's ttradition for the oldest son to take over the company."

Sen eyes saddened and she brought my head to her chest like she always did when I was feeling down. It's funny how we just reunited just last night yet it feels like we never parted ways. Though I was in love with Sakura; my love for Sen was always stronger it was always exciting. I never wanted this moment to end. Listening to Sen's heart beat, her stroking my hair, and her whispering comforting words to me, but we can't all get what we want because my phone started playing Highway to Hell by AC/DC, which was my ringtone for my Dad. Sen started laughing and stared at me questionably.

"Who's ringtone is that?"

"My dad's."

"Are you going to answer it?"

"No."

"You can't hide out in my apartment forever."

"Why not?"

"Because you have a job to go to. Might as well face the music now rather than later."

"God I missed your wisdom it was always so sexy. How about we have a little fun before I have to go?"

"No. You need to leave before your Dad tries to kill you." I sighed and answered my phone. Dad yelled his head off and told me to come home so we can discuss what happened last night. I got dress; Sen agreed to drive to the house and the whole way there we caught up and laughed. It feels just like yesterday when I told her I loved her and-

"Okay is this the place?"

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?"

"Will I be able to see you again?" Her eyes widened and she was silent for awhile. I began to worry until Sen pulled up the skirt she was wearing then pulled down her underwear and took a card out of her purse.

"This is for when your lonely and this is for when you really need me." Sen kissed my cheek as I took both the card and her underwear then got out off her car.

As she drove away I began to wonder. _Why did we ever break up?_

* * *

**_8 years ago_**

"Okay what's your favorite color?" Sen laughed as she laid next to me on the library floor.

"That's a random question."

"Come on just answer it."

"Alright green is my favorite and you."

"Purple because it reminds me of your eyes."

"Your so cheesy."

"But you love it."


	5. I love you

_**{Sen} **_

"Hey Sen can you go help that customer over there? He requested you." I stopped folding the clothes and smirked thinking it was Sasuke, but when I turned around and asked Yoshimi who she was talking about, instead of seeing Sasuke I saw an attractive man in a business suit texting on his phone; he had orange hair, purple eyes, alot of peircings, and he couldn't have been no older than 22 years old. Not to mention he was attracting a lot of attention from the female customers and staff. I made my way towards him and he noticed my prescene before I reached him. He eyed me up and down then a smirk appeared on his face.

"You requested me sir?"

"Yes, I have an important meeting tomorrow and I need a certain suit th-"

"That make you look professional and a serious person despite the peircings?" The man's smirk grew and he placed his phone in pocket. There was an unknown emotion that flashed through those stoic eyes that kind of worried me.

"Exactly."

"Follow me, I think I have the suit for you." He followed me to the men section of the store and it was kind of awkward since we weren't talking to each other and he made no effort to hide the fact he was staring at me. When we finally finally arrived at the men section he spoke.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 16." He frowned a little probably hoping I was legal huh creep. "If your 16 why do you dress in such tight clothes? You'll give men the wrong idea."

"My clothes aren't an invitation for men. They should stop thinking with their dicks and start thinking with their heads."

The man raised raised a brow and smirked as if he was intrigued. "True, but maybe you should start dressing like a child instead of a tart." I stopped walking and turned to the jerk.

"I designed this outfit to express myself, sorry if I was feeling sexy today and wanted to flaunt it. Also, when you got a body like this there I see no reason why I have to hide it or feel ashame. Now buy this suit and tie that cordinates with your eyes and get out." He gave me a stoic expression and took the clothes into the dressing room. I rolled my eyes when thinking of that of that prick, who was changing in the dressing room next to me. Perverted, stuck-up, sexist-

_Your the best I ever had! And I'm trying not to get stuck in my head. But I think dropped my wallet in San-_

"Hey Sasuke." I said in an exhausting tone and Sasuke noticed. "What's wrong baby?"

"Annoying customers that's what."

"Someone is bothering you?! I'm on my way there."

"No don't I'm fine. Why did you call?"

"I want to have dinner with you after school tomorrow, same place."

"Alright. But why all the sudden?"

"I need to speak-" The orange hair man took my phone and hung up on Sasuke. "Hey!"

"Your working you can talk to your little boyfriend later." I narrowed my at him and fixed his tie. As I was fixing the tie the man didn't take his eyes off me, which was creeping me out again. I told him to buy and he was hesitant at first until I told trust me this is the suit and I am never wrong when it comes to picking out clothes. He bought it and before he left I snatched my phone back then told him never to request my assitantance again. I went back to folding clothes when I heard a sickening stuck up voice call my name.

"Sen honey what are you wearing?!" I turned to Diane annoyed. She started following me again how else would she know where I work. Diane walked up to me and grabbed my wrist then tried to drag me out of the store, but I stood my ground. "Sen come on let's go. I'm taking you home to get you out of those clothes." I snatched my hand away from her and took a step back.

"Why are you here Diane?"

"I'm your mother and I'm here to convince you to come with me."

"What?"

"I can actually provide for you Sen unlike that whore your father married."

"Watch what you say about my mother."

"I'm your mother Sen!"

"No your just the woman who gave birth to me. You were never really there for me or Dad! Hell you left us to pursue your career! As I was growing up you were never there for me, you never visited me, or called to see how I was! The time you ever came to see me was when you needed to show me off to potential clients!"

"Sen all I want to do is be a better moth-"

"I don't need you! I already have a mother; a mother who actually cares about me!"

"Hey Sen is this woman bothering you?" The security guard of the store,C, interjected and I nodded. C escorted Diane out and I went back to folding; once I was done I went home to my _real_ mother.

_**(Next Day after school old school Building library)**_

"Sen...are you ashamed of being with me?" I looked up from my bowl of ramen to look at a frustrated Sasuke.

"No I'm not ashamed. Why do you ask?"

"We've been dating for about I don't know four months now and we're keeping our relationship a secret!" I stared at him for a while trying to find what brought this up then it hit me.

"Your jealous of Shikamaru aren't you?"

"Yes! I hate how he's get's to wrap his arms around you, laugh with you, hang out with you, and did I mention holding you?!"

"Yes. Yes you did." Sasuke slammed his hand on the floor Then ruffled his hair obviously furious and confused.

"Sen your my girlfriend! I don't want others guys doing the things I'm suppose to do with you!"

"But Sasuke Shika is only a friend-"

"See! How come you never gave me a nickname?!" My eyes broadened and I burst into laughter. Sasuke is too cute.

"Are you that upset?"

"Yes! That Shikamaru is playing my role as your boyfriend. He's doing everything I want to do." I sighed then crawled to Sasuke and kissed him softly, which surprised him.

"Shikamaru can't do that." I said as I started to unbutton my blouse when I finished I pulled Sasuke's hand to my chest and he blushed. "Shikamaru can't have me heart, body, and soul Sasu."

"S-S-Sen are you sure about this?"

"Are you questioning me? Because if you are I could give myself to Shikama-"

"No!" Sasuke moved our food out the way laid me down on top of the blanket we were sitting on. He then proceeded to kiss me roughly while massaging and teasing my breasts. I let out a soft moan, which boosted up his confidence just to start licking my breast and used one of his hands to rub my clit.

"Sasu!"

_**{Sasuke}**_

I can't believe Sen is letting me do this. She never really let me touch in any intimate way, she was probably testing me as usual. Maybe trying to see what kind of boyfriend I am.

I slipped a few fingers into her and Sen arched her back as clutched onto the blanket. I love this side of her, it's cute. I pumped my fingers in put out of her while using my thumb to rub her clit, which resulted in her moaning loudly.

"Sasuke somethings coming! I can't hold it." I released her breast from my mouth the moved to her ear whispering:

"Then release it." I removed Sen's glasses so I can see her beautiful eyes as she release for the first-time. I smiled when I saw those purple eyes full love and lust for me. I thrusted my fingers harder causing Sen to cum; I licked my fingers clean and was surprised of how Sen tasted.

"You taste really sweet." Sen smiled then sat up and started to lift up my shirt up. I helped her take it off and took off my pants and briefs. I removed any remaining clothes on her then positioned myself between her legs.

"Sen?"

"Yes Sasu?"

"If it makes you feel any better you'll be my first as well and...I...I-I love you!" And with that I thrusted into Sen ripping her hymen. I gasped at this foreign sensation that surrounded my member. So tight...Sen feels amazing...

Sen bit my shoulder and began to silently cry. I held her tightly and moved slowly inside of her.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Y-Yeah, but you can move a little faster." I pick up the pace and Sen moaned a little; just feeling her soft skin against mine and her crying out in pleasure made me unknowingly go faster. I wanted to hear more I wanted to feel more!

I pulled myself out of her and flipped onto her stomach. "Sas-Haah!" I plunged into Sen from behind and held down her wrist while I rammed myself into her.

Sen...Sen...Sen

_**{Sen}**_

"Sasuke!~ Please harder! Harder!" Sasuke laughed huskily and did as I wished. I could tell he was close because he started to pulse inside me and judging by that knot feeling in my stomach so was I.

"Say my name!"

"Sas-Sasuke!"

"Louder!"

"SASUKE!" I screamed as I finally released and Sasuke released in me. We both panted and smiled at each other.

"Sasu?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I love you too."


	6. All of you

_**{Sasuke}**_

_**Next Day**_

Yesterday with Sen was amazing; after our first round we did it a couple more times before I walked her home. But I never knew how much Sen liked it a little rough. She really enjoyed being pinned down, but she hates the idea of being tied up or hit.

I was changing for early practice when I heard Naruto whistle and felt him grab my shoulder. "Sasuke what's with the scratches on your back and is that a bite mark on your neck?!"

I quickly slapped Naruto's hand away and tried to pull down my shirt, but it was too late Kiba lifted up my shirt and started laughing. "It looks like our little Sasuke finally lost his V-card! Now tell us who's the lucky girl?!"

"It was my girlfriend of four months."

"Four months?! You had a girlfriend for four months and didn't even tell us?!"

"She didn't want to go public about our relationship." My friends and everyone in the locker room moved closer to me, so they can hear who was the lucky girl. I sighed, but smirked when thinking of Shikamaru's expression when he finds out Sen is mine.

"Come on Sasuke don't leave us hanging!"

"Alright the lucky girl is Sen Ryoko."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

_**{Sen}**_

**_Outside on the school steps (free period)_**

"Sen how come you never told you were dating Sasuke Uchiha?!"

"Because it wasn't really a big deal."

"Not a big deal?! It's Sasuke fucking Uchiha! The hottest and hard to catch boy in school!"

I rolled my eyes at Ino as she went on about Sasuke; I was about to go to back to my book when I noticed Sasuke's fan-girls coming towards us. I honestly thought they wanted to fight, until they all surrounded me asking me questions like what was dating Sasuke like or did I really have sex with him and oh let's not forget the how big was he question. Though I was glad the fan-girls didn't want assault me not all of them wanted to idolize me and who were those fan-girls?

Karin Uzumaki and her two friends.

"Why the hell are you idiots praising her?! She stole Sasuke from us!" One of the fan-girls, Hotaru answered and what she said surprised me.

"But I can't hate Sen. She helped with my outfit malfunction last month and she's so pretty! She looks like a model! Besides as long as Sasuke-kun is happy I'm fine with them dating." The other girls agreed with her and went back to praising me not noticing Karin glaring daggers into my skull. Oh boy she's going cause trouble for me.

But luckily it's just her and groupies right?

* * *

_**{Lunch}**_

"SEN WHAT THE HELL?! HOW COULD YOU GO AND DATE THE JERK THAT KICKED ME IN THE FACE AND PUNCHED YOU?!"

_Wrong!_

I looked at a furious and hurt Shika; I gave a small smile and patted his head.

"Sorry Shika. I couldn't help, but say yes when he asked me out."

"Why?! What was so great about him that made say yes?!"

"Well-" Before I could answer Sasuke appeared right next to me and kissed me, which I returned to deepen it. The fan-girls awed and Sasuke smirked as he pulled away.

"I think it was my charm that compelled her to say yes."

"No I don't think it was that because your lacking in the charming department." I smirked as Sasuke pouted and gave me puppy dog eyes. I laughed and gave him a peck on the lips then turned back to Shika. "In all honesty I don't know why I said yes. I just thought it couldn't hurt to say yes."

Tenten and Ino giggled and said Sasuke and me looked cute together, which boosted Sasuke ego. I looked back at Shika and he looked hurt, but I don't understand. Shika is one of my closet friends I thought him of all people would be happy for me.

"Hey Sen can I come over to your house tonight? I need help in biology." Sasuke said with a evil grin on hid face and slightly staring at Shika. I rolled my eyes and said yes; there was no point in saying no when he's only going to beg me later. All of us at our table heard Shika growl and saw him gather his things then stormed off.

* * *

_**{Sen's house}**_

"Sasuke you knew Shika would react like that didn't you?" Sasuke ignored my question and kept exploring the two bedroom rental apartment I shared with my mother. Honestly he looks like a child running around a museum.

"Hey Sen are these yours?" My face flushed when I saw Sasuke holding one of my bras. I snatched them out of his hand and glared at him. "Why are you going through my drawers pervert!"

"Sorry-hey your angry."

"Of course I'm angry idiot!"

"No I mean. I've never seen you angry before. Your pretty stoic most of the times with me. You look cute when your angry."

I blushed and turned my head away so he couldn't see. I threw my bra in my room and told Sasuke to sit in the living room while I changed and get us something to drink. He nodded and went into my living room when he was out my site I frowned and closed my door.

_Am I beginning to open up more to Sasuke? I usually only show my true self to my friends and mom. But...is opening up to him really a bad thing? After all I do have feelings for him._

I shook my head, wiped my make off and took of my leather pants and corset and changed into my leggings and baggy sweater. When I opened the door I walked to the kitchen and made both Sasuke and me tea then made my way into the living room and saw Sasuke staring at my father's picture.

"This your dad?"

"Yeah. He was a lawyer believe it or not."

"Really? He looks a bit of a hippie with the long hair a shades."

"Yeah I told him the same thing, but he never listened."

"Where is he?"

"He died. Hit by drunk driver."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Tea?"

"Yeah-"Sasuke eyes widened when he turned around and saw me then he softly smiled. "What?"

"Oh nothing it's just you look very beautiful without the make-up and dominatrix gear."

"Dominatrix?"

"Yes dominatrix. Where do you buy your clothes anyway?" I walked towards him and gave his tea then sat down on the floor and he did the same.

"I don't buy my clothes from anywhere. I make them."

"Seriously?!"

"Yep."

"Well that explains the sewing machine and design sketches in your room." I smiled at him and told him to take out his biology book and show me what he didn't understand. When he showed me the Evolution unit I flicked his forehead.

"Ow!"

"How can you not understand evolution?!"

"I wasn't really paying attention in class."

"Why?!"

"Because I was staring at your ass." I rolled up a piece of paper and whacked him with it a couple of times. When I was finished I sighed then tried to break it down so he'll understand.

"Okay for say we had a child-"

"Can it be a boy?"

"Alright we have a son-"

"Can we name him Aito?" I raised a brow then stared at Sasuke for a bit questionably.

"Okay...we have a son name Aito. Now Aito has your eyes and my skin tone along with my hair color. Though Aito has our features he will inherit another trait maybe the ability to um..."

"Oh run fast so he can join the football team or basketball team, but it depends on what's he's into. However, he'll need some talent to make him stand out when he's applying for college."

"Um...Sasuke are you planning the life of our imaginary child?" Sasuke smirked then pinned me down. I looked up at him confused, but blushed when I saw love swirling in those onyx eyes.

"You know Aito doesn't have to be imaginary one day."

My heart started to beat uncontrollably as Sasuke began to kiss me on from my lips to my neck and lower. I gripped the carpet when he reached my stomach and kept moving lower; he took off my leggings and spread my legs.

"Sasuke we should sto-"

"What time does your mom come home."

"1:00 a.m."

"Then we've got time." Sasuke dove his head in between my legs and I moaned loudly while grasping onto his hair.

"Ngh! Hah! Sasuk-ah!"

"Your moaning is beautiful Sen, I want to hear more!" Sasuke stopped what he was doing and unzipped his pants and pulled it down along with his briefs letting his erection free. "Sasuke I think it's getting late you-"

"Sen please don't push me away. Please just let me in, I want you. All of you."

I couldn't help, but give in and let Sasuke take me because I wanted all if him as well.

* * *

_**{Now/ A week after seeing Sasuke}**_

"Miss Luna! I the new material for the lingerie line." I kept running on my treadmill and smiled at my assistant, Hinata. "Thanks, but what did I tell you call me Sen. Your more than just my assistant Hinata your my friend."

"I know I just want to be professional. Oh by the way your husband is on line two."

"Ex-husband Hinata. EX!" Hinata left my office giggling; I grabbed my remote to my tv and switched to Skype mode then amped up the speed when I saw Pein's face and his mistress aka his secretary sleeping behind him in our former bedroom.

"Did you sign the papers Pein?"

"Good morning to you two beautiful; did you get the flowers I sent you."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Sen let's talk this over some tea and sweaty make-up sex."

"Look Pein don't call or try to contact me in anyway unless your going to say 'I signed the papers.'"

"Sen please-"

"Goodbye Pein and stop sending flowers." I turned off my tv and ran faster to alleviate the anger inside me when Hinata came back in to tell me I had an unknown caller. I turned on my tv again and Sasuke was on it. I smirked as he held the underwear I gave him in front of the screen.

"I really need you Sen."

"I'll text you my new address be there by 7 and if you're a minute late I'll punish you."

"I like the sound of that."


	7. You don't want to know

_**{Sasuke}**_

After, I hung up the phone with Sen I quickly went to my office closet and started looking through the suits I had. I searched endlessly through my closet trying to look for the suit that would make Sen want to rip off me. After, almost a half hour of searching for the right suit I've finally found one. I stared at my black suit with the blue dress shirt underneath it and a perverted grin graced my face.

"Oh she won't be able to keep her hands off me in this."

"Who won't be able to keep their hands off you Sasuke?" I flinched when hearing a certain pink hair female's voice. I spun my head around and saw Sakura with her husband, my brother Itachi. They both were staring at me curiously and waiting for my answer, but I just closed my closet door and started to change in front of them.

"What do you two want?" I asked as I was taking off my dress shirt, Sakura blushed a little when she saw me shirtless, but cleared her throat so she could speak.

"Your father wanted the whole family to get together for dinner at the restaurant, Desires."

"Can't busy." Itachi raised an eyebrow, but smirked. "With what or rather whom?"

"That's none of your business."

"So what are we suppose to tell father?" I finished getting dressed and grabbed my car keys and phone from off my desk and as I was walking pass them I said:

"Don't wait up."

_**{Sen's mansion}**_

I pulled into the driveway of the address Sen sent me and stared at the mansion in awe. It was huge just like Dad's house. I looked at the address again to make sure I was in the right place.

Yep this is the right place. Let's see if she's home. I rang the doorbell and waited for a bit then one of the double doors opened really quick and someone pulled me inside. On reflex I closed my eyes; I heard the door slam closed and the same person pushed me against the doors then whispered something in my right ear that verified their identity.

"You are ten minutes late~ Time for your punishment naughty boy~" My face flushed when she slowly started unbuttoning my shirt while kissing me from my neck down. Just the feeling of her soft lips on my skin cruelly teasing me began to make my pants uncomfortably tighter, but when she started to unbuckle my belt and take off my pants excitement rushed through my veins. A sigh slipped to my lips when she removed the final article of clothing keeping her from devouring me; I was preparing to feel ultimate pleasure when the sensation came to an abrupt stop. I glared at Sen, which caused a smirk to grace her beautiful full lips.

"Sen please don't be a tease..."

"This is your punishment your not suppose to enjoy it...well not that much." She gripped my member and stroked it. I gasped and held onto the door as if my life depended on it. "Sen.."

"So tell me Sasuke darling why were you late?"

"I...I was being...held up by my ex and my brother!"

"Oh? And for what reason they would have to do that?" Sen tightened her hold on me and stroked me faster, I couldn't help, but buck my hips. I can't take this anymore I need her! I need to be inside her! "Dinner! Th-They were telling me to go to dinner with them and my parents!"

Sen's smirked transformed into a grin and she got off her knees, which caused me to finally notice that she was wearing nothing. How could I just notice that now?!

"Sen why are you naked ?"

"This my house. If I want to walk around naked I can, so are you just going to stand there or are you going to take me?"

She don't have to ask me twice.

* * *

_**{Itachi}**_

"Itachi where is Sasuke?" I smiled charmingly at my father on the outside, but I was panicking on the inside. I don't want Sasuke to get in trouble he's my little brother after all and I already hurted him enough with the whole Sakura thing.

"Sasuke actually decided to work late at Naruto's house. He was terribly sorry he wasn't able to coming." Sakura turned her head to me shocked of what I just said. She pinched my thigh under the table, but I ignored the pain and kept smiling at my father.

"I'm sure Sasuke is working real hard."

* * *

_**{Sasuke}**_

"Oh my God! Harder! Harder! Harder!" I laughed a little as I drove deeper into Sen from behind. She still likes it rough, that's good to know, but I can't believe we are doing this on her stairs! She grew more kinky over the years, but let's see how long it will take her to go crazy with lust.

Sen moaned loudly when I pulled her by her hair then gripped onto the railing and started yelling that she cumming soon.

"Oh God Sasuke! I can't take it anymore!"

"You better take it! I want us to cum together." I gave her a sharp thrust, which made arch her back and fell onto the staircase. Sen's face twisted in lust as her walls clenched onto my shaft causing me to groan.

No...no...I don't want it to end so soon. Sen started breathing heavily then a few minutes later she came and so did I, but oh God the way she released was too much; she screamed my name while saying a lot of the over the top slutty phrases.

"I see you didn't lose your touch, Sasuke."

"And I see you became more sensitive." For some reason after I said that her face turned emotionless and she got up. "You want something to drink?"

"Uh yeah sure why not." I followed her as she walked into the kitchen. I know something's bothering her; her face always turns stoic when something is bothering her.

"Sen. What happened to you in the last 8 years?" Sen forced on a fake smile as she poured coffee for us. "Trust me Sasuke it's better that you know little about our time apart."

* * *

_**{Sen}**_

"She's what?!" I yelled as I slammed my hands on the dinning room table; mother shakily exhaled because she was crying; she looked up to me from the dinning room seat and I could tell she was crying hard. She gently grasped my hand and told me what she said earlier:

"Diane is filing charges to gain full custody of you."


	8. My years without you part 1

_** {Sen}**_

_**8**_ _**years** **ago**_

**_Sen's apartment_**

"She can't do that! She has no right! Doesn't she understand you belong with your current guardian?"

I painfully watched as Sasuke banged on the dinning room table. I know he's scared and so am I because I know mom is not going to win this case. I held Sasuke's hand and gripped onto it tightly. "I'll ask my uncle Madara. He's a great lawyer!"

"Sasuke I thought you said your uncle is a criminal prosecutor."

"He is, but I think he can help!"

* * *

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but their is no way your girlfriend's current guardian could ever win this case. I mean there is a lot evidence that proves she's an unfit mother."

I started to cry in my hands and Sasuke wrapped his arms around me. I'm going to everything I love and there's nothing I can do to stop it!

"So what your saying is there's nothing we can do uncle Madara?"

"We can try to fight back, but I think the wisest thing to do is peacefully have Sen's guardian give her to-"

"No! I'm losing Sen!"

"Sasuke just because she's going to a different guardian doesn't mean-"

"You don't get it do you?! If Sen goes to Diane she will take Sen to France!"

* * *

The trial went on for weeks and Diane pulled out every sleazy thing she find on mom. And in the end I was forced to go with Diane. I was kicking and screaming when Diane's personal bodyguards pulled me and Sasuke apart and threw in the back of her limousine.

"Sen calm down. Now your in my care and we can finally be a family."

"What are you talking about that was my family you took me away from you selfish bitch!" Diane sighed while shaking her head. "Don't worry darling you'll be happier in France with me, Tobirama, and his son Diedara."

"Who the hell is Tobirama?"

"That's my husband and your new step-father! He said he always wanted a daughter to spoil rotten and I immediately thought of you!"

"I knew it! You haven't changed a bit! You just want me to please your new husband! Let me out of this car!"

"It's a limo dear and where will you go? If you go back to that slut it will be considered kidnapping. Now do really want her to go to jail. And if you try to hide in any of your friends houses I could have their families put away just with the snap of my fingers. I know you hate me, but you love your so called 'family'"

And like that I was stuck with the person I hated most of all.

On the plane ride I was quiet and ignored Diane's attempts to talk to me. When we landed Diane snatched my glasses off my face and broke them!

"Hey!"

"Those ugly spectacles hides your beautiful face from potential rich suitors. Here are contacts for you."

"You got to be kidding me!"

"Put them on before you go blind." I snatched the contacts and put them on while Diane fixed my hair to make it look neater. And from now on I'm not allowed to cut my hair I have to let it grow out. She gave me clothes to change into and I nearly vomitted it was pink and girly so I threw it out the window.

"Sen!"

"I don't we're store bought clothes as you brought it up in the trial I make my own clothes. And I like what I have on now."

"Sen-"

"Madame we're here."

"Oh well.~"

"Sen you will behave!" Diane growled as she dragged me out of the car and to the door of a huge mansion. The butler opened the door and lead us to the living room, there I saw a girly looking young man with blonde hair and blue eyes and a older man with white hair and red eyes. Diane kissed the older gentleman, who later smiled at me.

"Sen it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Your mother told me so much about you." I raised a questionable brow. What is there to tell about me? Diane hardly knows me. I put on a fake smile and shook Tobirama's hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Senju. Diane told me nothing about you until a couple of hours ago."

Tobirama stared at me surprised and Diane glared at me. "You call your mother by her first name?"

"Sir I haven't seen Diane in over 10 years so I really wouldn't call her my mother."

Diane's husband pulled her to the side and they had a heated argument, which caused a mischievous smile to grace my face. _You want to ruin my life bitch? Okay, I'll ruin yours._

* * *

_**{4 weeks later}**_

I've been in France for about 4 weeks now and I miss home like crazy. Especially Sasuke, I miss him so much it hurts. I accidentally made friends at my new school and yes I did say accidentally because my plan was to be anti-social. And our meeting was very weird.

(Third day of school )

I was sitting alone during lunch for my third day of school and all four of them surrounded me. "Um...can I help you?"

A girl with tan skin and green hair talked first: "Okay we've been observing you for the pass 3 days and you haven't talked to anyone."

"Not a single one." The girly looking guy next to the green hair girl interjected and they all nodded except for the guy with long brown hair and lavender eyes who was leaning on the wall of the school next to the table I was sitting at. I turned back to the girl with the green hair, who said something outrageous:

"We'll become your life long friends so you won't die alone."

"Eh?"

(Now)

I sighed at the memory. I guess it's a good thing I met Neji, Fu, Hinata, and Haku. Haku did help me grow my hair out faster so Diane would get off my back. Right now it went down my back. Fu helped me with socializing, but it was mostly boys. Hinata helped me with my designs and she was my perfect unwilling shy model. Neji was a big help with foreign language, I already knew French because of Dad, but he is teaching me other languages.

After another awkward dinner with the Senju family I took a shower and was getting ready for bed, but I had to finish an essay due by Friday. I heard someone enter my room. "Beautiful un."

I turned and saw it was the son, Diedara. I really didn't talk to him because he was creepy. He'll always observe me from afar and it made me uncomfortable. "What do want Diedara?"

"You."

"Excuse me?" Diedara sat on my bed and spread his legs. I raised a brow and he grinned. "Let's just get straight to the point Sen. I want to have sex with you."

I spinner my chair around and crossed my legs and eyed my step-brother suspiciously. "Why?"

"It's a thing I do with all my step sisters. I usually fuck many step sisters on my mother's side, but Diane is the first woman my father married since the divorce and you are exquisite."

"You do know I'm 16 right and you are 21 right? Not to mention we're siblings."

"First of all step siblings meaning we can actually have sex and second the age of consent in France is 15. "

Ugh. The thought of sleeping with this guy is gross I turned back around ignoring his shocked face.

"...No. Now get out pig. Go fuck the maids or whores at your Daddy's company."

"Wait did you just reject me?"

"Yep! Now out before I scream."

"The walls are sound proof."

"Yeah but I'm closer to my window and I can scream to the neighbors for help. Also I Roderick you know the butler gave me a buzzer so I can reach him. So are you going to try this rape my step sister idea so you can keep your record?"

Diedara growled and left and I mumbled: "Pussy".


	9. My years without you part 2

_**{Sen} **_

_**8 years ago**_

_**3 months in Paris**_

I crumpled the photo Diane showed me then threw it across the room. On that photo was Sasuke kissing some pink haired girl! She told me that picture was taken 3 weeks after I left. 3 weeks...he only waited 3 weeks to start dating again!? I can hardly think about dating because I still love him!

Diane tried to hug me, but I pushed her away. "Sen you should know I only showed you that because I believe you deserve better. I'm throwing a party later on after your photo shoot. There will be potential husbands for you-"

"For the love of God woman I'm only 16!"

"Yes, but you'll be turning 17 in 2 weeks!"

"Your sick." I got up and left Diane's office heading to my photo. Tobirama asked me 3 months ago to be a model in his tech advertisement and I got a call from a eccentric designer a couple of days after the advisement went public. I needed the money and mentor so I could move out as soon as possible. I have no problems with Tobirama, he's pretty cool, ironically over protective of me with the opposite sex, but cool. My only problem is Deidara and Diane.

Diane wants me to marry her client's sons for a good deal and Deidara is just plain creepy. After my photo shoot was done I went to the book store at the mall. There's no way in hell I'm going to Diane' s party so she can auction me off to the highest bidder. I went to a secluded part of the book store and just broke down crying. _I feel so stupid! How could I let that fucking jock see all of me! I opened up to him and right after I'm forced to live with Diane he goes and dates some other girl! _

"Are you alright miss?" I looked up and saw a person I thought I would never see again. It was that pompous asshole from the store! He looked at me in surprise, but a smirk graced his face. "Well...I never thought I would see you again."

"God why do you hate me?"

The jerk lowered to my level and wiped away my tears on reflex I moved my head away. "Why are you here?"

"I like to read is that a crime?" I eyed the magazine he was holding and I was on the front cover of it in a bikini. "Like to read huh?"

The jerk laughed lightly and put up his hands in defense. "You caught me I'm a fan of yours."

"Perv."

"I'm a man it's only natural."

"Ugh. I'm leaving."

"Let me drive you home."

"Ha! The first thing the others models told me was don't ever put your into a situation where you are alone with a fan. Bye and hopefully I never see you again."

But I did see him again. Two weeks later. My friends came to my house on my birthday to make me feel better about Sasuke. We started to play chicken fight in the pool. I was paired with Neiji and Fu with Haku and I was kicking ass!

"Give Fu you know you can't win!"

"Never! I can still wi-ah!" I pushed her into the pool and she playfully glared at me and I gave Neiji a kiss on the lips and he returned it. It's a friendly kiss nothing serious, but someone thought otherwise. "What's going on here?"

I frowned when seeing Deidara and his friends and among his friends was the jerk, who was glaring at Neiji. "What do you want Deidara?"

"Nothing, we were just walking to the golf course."

"Alright bye then." Deidara rolled his eyes and his friends followed him to the golf course. I got off Neiji and went into the kitchen to get something to drink as I was looking for a beverage I felt someone tug on ny bathing suit string, which held the top together. I squeaked and turned to see the jerk.

"Are you stalking me Perv?"

"Pein."

"What?"

"My name is Pein not Perv."

"I don't care pervert." Pein smirked then began to move closer to me until he cornered me. My face heated up when I could feel his breath against my skin. He was pretty tall so he towered over me.

"You are absolutely stunning." Pein ran his fingers threw my hair then kissed then end of it.

"What do you want?"

"...Your heart." Pein moved away from a frozen me and went back outside. What the hell just happened.

* * *

_**(Birthday** **party)**_

I was out on the balcony hiding from Diane and her clients. I hate this life. I thought as I sipped my champagne. Happy 17th birthday to me wish Dad was still alive to rescue me. For some reason Sasuke flashed threw my mind and in response I threw the glass of champagne not caring if it hit someone.

"You know he's not worth getting angry over you know"

"Go away Pein." Pein came up behind me and snakes his arms around my waist then he began to grind against me. I was going to slap this creep across the face when he whispered: "For one night just let your guard down and relinquish in pleasure...my exotic princess."

"No! Get off you pig!" Pein kissed me before I couldn't attract any attention. His lips were soft yet forceful. It felt as if he was burning me with lustful passion and I liked it. God I'm being seduced and I can't even stop it! Sasuke flashed threw my mind again and I kissed Pein in return, which made him pull away.

"Where is your bedroom?"

* * *

My feet curled and my back arched as Pein pulled me into unimaginable ecstasy. _I shouldn't be doing this just because I'm angry about Sasuke. What if Pein gets the wrong idea? Hmmm...I hardly doubt it's most likely a one time thing for him. He'll be gone by tomorrow morning._

"Ah~!" Endless moans escaped my lips and I couldn't control myself, my mind was going blank. And I loved it. I loved not thinking about Sasuke or my crappie life with Diane. I loved not thinking. Pein groaned lightly in my ear while thrusting harder into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist giving him better access then gripped onto his hair making him kiss me. Pein smirked into the kiss then pulled away a little and used his thumb to open my mouth, I was confused until he forced his tongue in my mouth. I couldn't take it anymore come undone.

"Sen are you about to cum without me? Naughty girl."

"But I can't-" Pein let out a husky chuckle and intertwined our fingers and kissed my hand lovingly. "Don't worry I'll help you release."

Pein started to increase his speed and he grabbed both of my hands putting them in front of me. I nearly screamed in this position; it allowed him to enter me in awhole new way. The bed was banging against the was the wall and Pain started to groan louder. I tossed my head back when I came, but Pein wasn't done yet he thrusted a couple of more times before releasing into the condom he was wearing. We both panted. Pein pulled out of me threw away the condom whatever happened after that I don't remember because I fell asleep.

When it was morning I saw a note on my night stand that said: Last night was amazing. Meet me at the cafe in the mall at twelve o'clock.

{Mall/cafe}

"So why am I here?"

"I really enjoyed multi last night and I wanted to offer you a deal."

"This sounds sketchy." Pein smirked then grabbed my hand gently and kissed it. I blushed because that's the same thing he did last night. "Don't worry it's not."

"Go on."

"I want you to become my wife.

"Excuse me?"

"Deidara told me of your situation and I want to help. Marry me and I'll take you away from your mother and the marriage won't be long. We'll get a divorce on our third year together."

It sounds like a good deal, but..

"What are you getting out of this?"

"I need a beautiful wife on my arm at events or parties to make me look good in front of potential partners. So we're using each other. You need to leave your mother's grasp to pursue your dreams and I need a wife so do we have a deal?"

I feel like I'm making deal with the devil, but what do I have to loose?

"Alright it's a deal. Three years right?"

"Yes three years and we can get a divorce."

For some reason on our third year married we did not get a divorce. Pein expanded our time together not that I didn't mind because he started my off my clothing line and sponsored it. But-

"Sen let's stay home tonight."

"Hm? Didn't your secretary say you had to be at this event?"

"I don't want to go. I want to spend the night with you."

"Hmph! More like in me."

"No, with you. I want to spend more time with you."

_Why do I get the feeling he's becoming emotionally attached to me?_


	10. Think twice

_**{Sen}**_

_**Several** **months** **ago**_

_**7 years of marriage**_

"It's time Pein."

"Sen how many to I say it I'm sorry!" Pein slammed his hands on the dinning room table, which didn't affect me one bit. Pein stared at me with guilt in his eyes. "Is because of the affair?"

"You mean is me finding you balls deep in your secretary,Konan, in our bedroom the reason why I want a divorce? Kind of! But the main reason is I'm tired of being in this fake marriage."

"You thought our marriage was fake?"

"Wasn't it?" Pein stoic expression completely disappeared once again and he showed me a hurt face. I shrugged it off thinking he was trying to guilt me like he has done before when I refused to cook for him after he found the chef was sick. "I gave the papers to your mistress and I need you sign it immediately. Don't worry I want your money because my grandmother left me her estate and fortune when she died last month. You remember her right? My father's mother and I was really close to her. And was heart broken over death, but I'm sure you wouldn't remember that since you were in a sleazy hotel with your slut!" I threw my napkin on the table and stormed outside of the mansion I lived in with my soon to be ex-husband. My stuff was already packed and I have a ticket to Japan. I got into my car and ignored Pein banging on my car window saying that we should work things out. I drove off laughing saying:

"The sex was great by the way! See ya Pein!"

_God I'm done with men! I think I just need to focus on myself for once! That's it! I'm going to take a couple of months to just focus on me._

_I should really stop saying what I'm going to do and what I'm not going to do._

_**A month later**_

As I was exiting the hotel I just had a dinner meeting in. I heard a familiar voice.

" No! This is tradition and I want everyone to know that I use to look up to my brother and that he was my hero, but now I think you are a lying and deceitful bastard who fucked my girlfriend for over a year! And Sakura I loved you. I loved you so much that I was going to propose to you the night I found you on top of my brother! You were so beautiful and sweet, but your nothing, but a filthy whore."

_Sasuke?_

I looked inside the ballroom and saw a drunk Sasuke stumbling out of it. When seeing Sasuke running out of the hotel my feelings for him started to reappear. I bit my lip and shook my head. I should leave him alone! Not to mention I don't want to see him after he threw me away like garbage!

Besides what would I say to him after all of these years? No! I should just go home, but I never really do listen to myself do I?

I followed Sasuke outside and came up behind him. I took a deep breath and smiled a little. "That was some speech."

_I hate the fact that I still love you! You idiotic jock!_

**_(Now)_**

"Ah! Sasuke do-don't you have to go to work?!" Sasuke flashed me a charming smile and continued to kiss my neck. He then ripped opened my blouse forgetting I have a meeting in a 10 minutes and started to fondle my breast.

"I don't want to let you out of my sight. These weeks I have spent with you bring back wonderful memories for me. I don't want to loose you again Sen." Sasuke pulled me into a tight yet warm embrace. This idiot.

I let a sigh and told him he could come to my meeting and after he could come to my place for dinner...and dessert~.

"I would like that and Sen?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry I didn't wait longer to move on! I went into a depression when you left and my father fixed me up with Sakura to keep up appearance. I clinged onto the first girl that could fill the hole in my heart! But I only just found out after she cheated on me that only you can make me feel whole! I'm sorry Sen!"

Sasuke cried into my chest and I smiled while stroking his hair. "It's okay Sasuke. I have you now and that's all that matter."

Sasuke cried more and held me even tighter. I missed this. I missed him... Pein better hurry up and sign those papers. I don't want Sasuke to overreact.

* * *

_**{Pein}**_

"You can't be serious! You have me now why are we flying to Japn to get her?!" Konan yelled as we rode my private jet to Japan. I glared at her, which shut her up quickly. "You didn't have to come. I'm going to Japan to get my wife back who knows what fool she's sleeping with right now."

"Huh Pein?" My eyes shifted to the left towards Sasori, who was nervously gripping a file. "What Sasori?"

"Um...hear are the recent reports on your ex wife-"

"Wife."

"What?"

"You said ex-wife. I didn't sign those papers so she is my wife."

"...She doesn't look like she's married in these photos..." Sasori mumbled, but I could clearly hear him. I snatched the report from his hand and I roared in anger when I opened the report. It was Sen taking off some man's pants with her teeth!

"I want the name, address, phone number, history and everything else on this man! I'll make him think twice about fucking my wife!"


	11. Pein

_**{Sasuke}**_

_**Office**_

"Naked? Really?" Sen threw my idea on the desk and scoffed. I got up quickly and showed her the idea again.

"Just think about how great Flare will look if we had the stunning Luna posing on the front cover-"

"Naked."

"YouYou'll have a fur blanket on you…"

"Still naked."

"You posed naked for magazines before."

"Yeah that's why I stopped modeling." I got on my knees and started kissing her smooth mocha legs.

"Come on please honey~…ever since the wedding scandal leeked out to the press there has been a decrease in female buyers. If we had a beautiful, talent, and inspiring model slash designer on the front cover with an interview of course I think that will boost our rating a hundred fold."

Sen stared at me then sighed. "Fine I'll do it only because I love you."

I smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks babe your the best. So...What do you want to do now?"

I slid my hand under her skirt and she gasped when I touched her flower. "Don't you ah~! Work to do?" I inserted my fingers into her and she moaned as I ravaged her neck.

"I'm a little bit focused on what I'm doing now, but really no underwear? Dirty girl~"

"You snatched ngh~! Off me this morning! Also we should oh my god! Stop, before someone comes in here!" I picked up Sen and hiked up her skirt much to her dismay.

"Who is going to come in here? This is my office besides the people that can barge into my office is my father and-"

"Sasuke can we please-oh." Itachi and Sakura came into my office and their eyes widened when see Sen and me. "Oh what was that babe? We're you going to say your brother?" Sen glared at me and pulled down her skirt and I nervously grinned at her. God damn it! I really wanted hot sweaty office sex!

"What could you two possibly want?! I'm in the middle of something!"

"Or someone! Oh my God your Luna!" Sakura squealed while eyeing Sen.

"Stop it Sakura. We came here to tell you father wanted to know if you were coming to the party later on, but we can skip that and just ask why a super model is on your desk."

"She's my girlfriend. Now get out so I can bang her on my desk." Sen raised an eyebrow and Itachi cleared his throat.

"Sasuke aren't you going to introduce us to your-"

"God! Fine we'll fuck in the-" Sen covered my mouth and turned my head towards her while wrapping her legs around my waist. "You'll have me soon...just be patient baby..." Sen whispered in my ear then licked the shell of my ear sending shivers down my spine. I turned back around to Itachi and introduced Sen to him and Sakura, but Itachi had to bring up a stupid idea.

"Hey, you should come to the party to meet our father."

"If it's okay with Sasuke."

"No we're not going." I pushed both of them out and tackled flushed Sen to the ground.

_**{Itachi}**_

I frowned at Sasuke's actions. It seems as if he's trying to distance himself from us. I don't blame him, but...

"Itachi are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh yes my love. I'm guessing I should tell father this."

_**(Party)**_

_**Private area**_

When we got to the party father asked where Sasuke was along with mother and uncle Madara and I explained everything to them.

"A girlfriend? If he has a new girl in his life why didn't he come with her?"

"I think it's because his girlfriend is the famous super model and designer, Luna."

Father nearly choked on his drink and he looked furious. "Luna?! The Luna!"

"Yes is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is! Luna's real name is Sen Akatsuki! She's married to Pein Akatsuki!" All of us gasped. Pein Akatsuki in the eye of the public he's a wealthy buisness man who came from nothing, but business world he's practically a thug. He's been known to have killed a couple of CEOs when they tried to rob him blind. Pein fields are in guns, law, technology, and media. So he has many connections and can get away with many things. How can a super model get involve with a criminal?

"Rumours have been going around that Sen is filing for divorce, but Pein isn't going to let her go and is refusing to sign the papers. She is legally still his wife and Pein does not like other people taking what is his. You must warn Sasuke before Pein gets to him first!"

_**{Sasuke}**_

I was laying in Sen's enjoying her being in my arms fast asleep, but I groaned when Itachi called me for the tenth time it's 6:30 in the goddamn morning. I pressed ignore and went back to cuddling Sen. My phone rang again and without looking to see who it was I answered.

"What do want?!"

"For you take your hands off Sen." This voice was not Itachi because this man's voice was deep. "Who is this?"

"The man's who's wife your fucking."


	12. I say

_**{Sasuke}**_

"Wait what? Seriously who is this?"

"Meet me at the restaurant, Rebecca, now. Don't tell Sen and come alone." The person hung up leaving me a bit afraid and confused. I snuck out of Sen's bed and showered quickly before heading to the restaurant.

Sen has a husband? No...No...there must have been a mistake. Sen's not married I never saw a ring on her finger! This is probably a stalker.

When I arrived and gave my car keys to the valet two able body men came up to me. One had white hair and red eyes and the other had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. The one with the brown hair spoke. "Your Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Who wants to know?" The one with white hair scoffed.

"Just answer the fucking question punk!" It's obvious the one with white hair wanted to start a fight and I'm not strong enough to fight this guy so I went along. "Yeah, I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Follow us." I followed these guys inside of the restaurant and they lead me to this private room. The guy with the brown hair opened the door and the room was very dimmed lighted so I couldn't see who or what was inside. I was backing away, until the guy with the white hair pushed me in and I fell onto the floor. I heard a deep laughter above me. I almost bolted out of the room when seeing who the laughter belong to, Pein Akatsuki. He laughed even more after seeing my expression. "So your Sen's high school sweet heart. I never thought she was into pretty boys."

He motioned for me to sit, but I could hardly see so he told one of the guts who brought me here to turn on the lights. Once the lights were on I could see Pein Akatsuki in a in floor hot tub with two women. He motioned for me to sit again and I took a seat on the sofa in front of the hot tub. Pein eyed me in strange way it was like he was trying to see what made me so great. The two women were begging for his attention, but he pushed them away and moved closer to the front of the tub. "I'm guessing your wondering why I ordered you over here?"

I remained silent and he smirked. "I'm Pein Akatsuki, Sen's husband, nice to meet the man who was screwing my wife of seven years."

I was still silent and that seemed to annoy him a little. "Can I offer you anything a drink one of these women-"

"No thanks I have a girlfriend." Everyone in the room stiffened and Pein chuckled, but it wasn't out of amusement. "Oh yes. Your girlfriend look here boy I'm going to be honest with you Sen is not up for grabs so I think-"

"You cheated on her didn't you?"

Everyone in the room was backing away now, but I was afraid anymore. I can see right through this guy. "And what makes you think that?"

"I know Sen, she has no time for guys who cheat. So I'm guessing you cheated and she wants nothing to do with you."

"Your a smart little shit aren't you?" I shrugged and he glared at me. "Sen and I are going through a little rough patch in our marriage. I'm trying to get her back and your in the way. So I'm going to tell you nicely stay away from Sen."

"Why? You don't even love her."

"I do love her!"

"You didn't love her enough not to cheat on her!"

"Ha! This is coming from the guy who only waited three weeks after she left to move on." I clenched my fist, but relaxed when remembering that Sen forgave me. "Sen already forgiven me."

Pein was furious now. "I tried being nice kid. If you don't leave Sen I will destroy your daddy's com-"

"So. I don't care all I need is Sen."

"You would choose a woman over your family?"

"Yes. . It doesn't matter what you do to me by the end of the day Sen still loves me and wants to be with me. This was a nice chat and you can keep my car because it's most likely your goons put a bomb or someone is hiding in the backseat ready to shoot my brains out. God! Luckily I left my wallet and registration at Sen's place. I'm going leave now and go back to fucking your wife good and hard. See ya."

I just walked right out of there and the goons didn't chase after me! I hailed a cab and sighed in relief, but I was panicking on the inside. I just insulted Pein Akatsuki! And it felt great! I got to tell Sen.

(At Sen's place)

"Excuse me you did what?!"

"I told your husband off."

"Ex husband. But baby why didn't you tell me Pein contacted you?!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were married?"

"Because I was young and desperate to get out of Diane's grasps. Marrying him got me out of her custody and started my brand."

"Did you love him?"

"No! I mean the sex was great, but I wasn't in love with him! In my mind it was business and I grew tired of being married to him and he cheated on me repeatedly and with secretary of all people!"

"His secretary? Seriously?"

"I know right! That's so fucking cliche and she wasn't even hotter than me! At least cheat on me with someone hotter than me so I can understand!" I laughed a little, but she said this wasn't a good time to be relaxing. "He's going to fucking kill you."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes! You told him off and if front of his lackeys he's going to kill you."

"Oh my God!"

"Alright don't panic I'll just talk to him and I advise you to stay with Naruto or Sai."

"Wait are you going to be okay?"

"Don't worry about me I practically dragged you into this." Sen got dress and kissed my forehead and told me to leave ten minutes after her because Orin most likely has his goons following her. After she left I followed her instruction and prayed she would be okay.

_**(Sen)**_

I arrived at the restaurant Orin owned and told Hidan to move out of my way when he was blocking the room to Pein's in door hot spring. "The boss is still pretty angry about-"

"I don't care! Let me in you gorilla."Hidan glared, but moved and when I entered I saw a pissed Pein trying to get a massage.

"Hidan didn't I tell you- S-Sen!"

I told the massage therapist to leave and she did. "I here your not going to sign the papers, is there a reason for this?"

"I want another chance."

"Our agreement was three years Pein! If I knew you were going to make the years longer I would have never married you!"

"I was hoping you would grow to love me as I did for you, but everything was business to you!"

"You love me? Ha! You don't cheat on people you love!"

"What do you want from me?! I was lonely all you did was work or go visit your grandmother you never had time for me!"

"That's because this marriage is business and the contract is up!"

Pein walked over to me and caged me to the wall. "If you don't have your shit packed and ready to go by Thursday morning I'll make your boyfriend wish he never saw you again."

My eyes widened when seeing he was serious. "You asshole!"

"Call me what you may, but I am still your husband and I say when the contract is up."


	13. Uhsurprise!

_**{Sasuke}**_

_**Wednesday**_

"So your leaving me?!" Sen ignored me and kept packing. After she talked to Pein she's been avoiding and ignoring me. She even did the cover of the magazine without me! Sen finished packing was going to place her bag downstairs until I blocked her.

"Say you love me!"

"Sasuke move out of my way." So now she's talking.

"Say you love!"

"No!" I growled and practically tackled her to the bed and started kissing her. She fought back, but she was weaker than me. I wrapped my arms around her to held her firmly in place and eventually she stopped struggling and gave in.

_Why can't you just admit you love me._

Sen pulled away and slapped me. "W-Why are you making this so difficult you idiot?!"

"What me?! Why are you being so difficult?! Whatever Pein said to you doesn't matter! I don't want to lose you again Sen! I will die without you!"

"Please don't say that. You'll find someone else-"

"I don't want anyone else. I want you." I kissed her again Sen kissed me back and hugged me. "I don't loose you either Sasuke, but-"

"We'll find another way. Wait what about your-"

"No! I haven't spoken to that bitch in over 7 years I would like to keep that way!"

"Please Diane is our only hope! I know she has dirty intel on Pein."

"But I hate her!" I made Sen look at me. "Do this for us Sen please." She groaned then grabbed her phone and dialed Diane's number.

_**{Sen}**_

"Hello?" I cringed at the sound of her voice. I took a deep breath and stared at Sasuke.

"Diane it's Sen."

"Sen?! Oh my God honey are you okay?! I heard about the divorce battle between you and Pein. But in all honesty I told you not to marry that snake! But did hurt or anything?"

"Yeah that's the reasoning I'm calling. I need your help." She was silent for a little bit, but I knew she jumping for joy on the other line.

"Okay sure I'll help, but under one condition."

"That would be?"

"I want you to call me Mom from now on."

"Wha-What?!"

"I'll help if you call me Mom."

I bit my lips and sucked up my pride. "Mom... I need your help."

_**(Thursday)**_

I went to Sen's mansion to pick her up so we'll catch my jet, which should arrive in an hour. I knocked on the door and her butler opened the door and told me to follow to the dinning room I was wondering what game Sen was playing and to my surprise Diane was sitting at the dinning room table with an arrogant grin on her unaging face. "Diane what a surprise...where is Sen?"

"My daughter will not be attending this little gathering. Please sit get comfortable and relax."

I sat down at the far end of the table and eyed her suspiciously.

"Why are you here? Sen hates you." Diane smiled and started taking out papers and folders from her bag. "She might hate me, but she still called me begging for my help."

"Help with what? Nothings wrong-"

"Bullshit. She told me everything. Your sick you know that? You targetted a vulnerable girl and seduced her into marrying you. Not to mention you breached the contract. Three years you to were suppose to be married and it turned to seven."

"What are you getting at Diane?"

"Sign the divorce papers or else."

"Or else what?! You think you could hurt me woman?! I am invincible everyone fears me!"

"I'm not afraid of you little boy sit down with that mess. And if you refuse to to sign the papers these will magically leak out to the press and maybe the federal government." She said referring to the papers and files. "What are those?"

"Every extortion, murder, kidnap, laundering, blackmail, and pretty much every crime you committed." I looked at the files then slammed my hand on the table.

"Your bluffing. "

"Ha! I don't bluff you know that. So, are you going to sign the papers or not?"

I glared at Diane and signed the divorce papers. I'll wait for Sen pretty boy is bound to screw up eventually.

_**{Sen}**_

_**Sasuke's office**_

"What if he didn't sign it? What if he killed her and is on his way here right now?" I paced back and forth scared and kind of angry Sasuke is so relaxed right just sitting on his desk grinning.

"Sen your worrying too much. Diane is great at blackmailing people."

"Huh! Don't remind me." Sasuke stopped my pacing and hugged me. "I'm sure she got him to sign the papers."

"How do you know it could end up like last time."

"It's a gut feeling." My phone rang and it was Diane. "Did he sign it?"

"Yes he signed I'm having the papers mailed to the judge and you should be a free woman in two weeks."

"Oh my God! Your joking right now are you?"

"Nope!" I told Sasuke and he said I told you then thanked Diane. Diane said it was no problem and that we wants grandchildren to take shopping as payment. I thanked her again and hunged up then smirked at Sasuke. "So what now?"

"I say we get started on making Aito." I blushed when he mentioned that name. "You remember Aito?"

"Of course because that will be our son's name. Aito Dante Uchiha."

"And what it's a girl?"

"Then Asa Hoshi Uchiha and we'll live in a quiet area with nothing, but nature and cherry blossom trees and we'll have a little pond outside, but wait we'll have to put up a fence so the kids won't fall in. Or maybe that should be our vacation house and we should live a nice neighbirhood so we won't travel far for work or school also we should get a dog-"

I kissed Sasuke to shut him up. "You are a strange one Sasuke Uchiha."

_**(Two years later)**_

"I didn't order silk I order wool why would anyone make baby pajamas from silk?" I asked in a condesending tone to my other assistant who was a callow little prick and thought she knew everything. "But silk is all the rage-"

"It's all the rage for adults not babies. You know what your fired come back when you gain common sense goodbye." The bitch threw a fit and stormed out of my office and as she was leaving Sasuke came into my office with Aito in his hands. "What was that about?"

"She wanted to make silk pajamas for babies."

"Was that new arrogant assistant Hinata hired?"

"Yes and she's going to have to find another one because I just fired her. Hello Aito come to mommy!" Sasuke put our two year old son down and he ran to me and I scooped him up kissing him all over then I remembered something.

"Your cousin called today and said he's having a cook out this Saturday. You want to go?"

"Nah. I was hoping you, me, and Aito would go to the cherry blossom festival in the park."

"He said your father, mother, brother, and Sakura are not coming.

"Then let's go!" I laughed and walked over to him.

"Oh my gosh your terrible. You know parents and your brother haven't met Aito yet and you didn't even invite them to the wedding."

"Look I don't want Aito or you to be sucked into my father's traditions it's complete and utter nonsense."

"Fine. Let's go see my mother she's making pecan pie."

"Diane?"

"God no! She can't cook for shit! I'm talking about the one who raised me. We'll visit Diane next Christmas."

"So we're going to your other mother's house this Christmas."

"Yes and try not to eat the popcorn like last time."

"Popcorn is not a decoration it's food!"

_**(Saturday)**_

Sasuke, Aito, and I drove to Shisui's house and the whole way Aito was trying to speak in a complete sentence. He was too cute! Aito is an active one and he doesn't like to be separated from me or Sasuke, which worries me when we send him to preschool next year.

"Mommy cookie!"

What do we say when we want something?" Aito laughed and said please and I went in his bag and gave him his snack. He said thank you and started munching on his cookies. "Sasuke how long till we get there?"

"We are almost there. I can't believe I'm going to see Shisui I haven't seen him in since the wedding."

"Well if you kept in contact with your family more often maybe you see him more."

"I know, but he hangs around my father and Itachi too much can't risk it." I leaned my head back in my seat and comb Sasuke's hair with my fingers. "You never told me why you don't talk to your family that much."

"It's because they are too old fashioned and not open minded that's why I quit working for my father's company magazine and helped create your brand's magazine. And we are selling more than my father's company! Also, as the second son my father saw me as less compared to Itachi."

"Well I think your better than Itachi." Sasuke smiled and kissed my hand. We arrived at Shisui's house and when we knocked on the door Shisui tackled Sasuke to the ground putting him in a wrestltng hold. "Didn't know you could be taken down so easily baby cousin! Say uncle and I'll let you go!"

"Agh! Fat chance!" Sasuke broke from Shisui's hold and put him in a choke hold.

"Say uncle!"

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Sasuke release Shisui and they hugged. I rolled my eyes and Aito looked them as if they were weird. "Sen you look amazing I find it hard to believe that you had a baby! And this little guy must be Aito! Sup little man! Give me five!" Shisui put up his hand and Aito gave him a high five. Sasuke and I were about to go inside, but Shisui stopped us.

"Uh before you two go in I-I forgot to mention-"

"Shisui! Why are you outside? Sasuke?" We both inside and saw Itachi. Sasuke glared at Shisui and Shisui laughed nervously. "Uh surprise...Your parents, ex girlfriend, and brother came unannounced..."


	14. Stubborn

_**{Sasuke}**_

"Sasuke! Come back!" I kept dragging Sen and Aito to the car as Itachi chased us. Sen didn't drag her feet, but tried to catch up with my pace. She understood how angry I was and didn't question or tried to stop me, which is one of the many reasons why I love her. "Sasuke we haven't seen each other in two years! Please just come inside! I'm sure father will be happy to see you and your family!"

I opened the car door and got Sen and Aito in, but before I could open my door Itachi grabbed my arm. "Sasuke just stop this childish act! I know you hate us! But we are family!" I pulled my arm away and opened my door, but it was slammed by my father. I was actually surprised to see he came outside to see me. My father looked tired, but mostly pissed. He looked at Sen, who was holding a terrified Aito close to her then back at me even more pissed then before. My father raised his hand at me and slapped me across the face, Sen gasped and Aito cried out for me. "Grab your wife and child and bring them to the backyard your mother wants to meets them." I didn't make eye contact with Sen out of embarrassment and told her to get out of the car and complied without hesitation.

I held Sen's hand as we went inside and she asked me if I was alright and I told her we'll talk later and to stay by my side and to not let anyone hold Aito. Once we reached the backyard my mother gave me a bone crushing hug and was crying. "My baby is home! Why haven't you contacted us? Why didn't tell us you were getting marri-"

My father laughed bitterly while drinking a cup of whiskey. "Yes son why didn't you tell us!? You know that it's tradition for the sibling of the one getting married to be the maid of honor or best man! So who was your best man?"

I sighed and mumbled Naruto, which made him even more mad. "Do you know how much embarrassment you put me through after you left the company? Guess how I found out you got married. Go on guess."

"I don't know sir-" My father threw his cup at my feet breaking the glass and I quickly pushed Sen and Aito behind me. "From a future business partner! When Itachi was about to seal the deal he said 'congratulations, I hope your brother has a long and beautiful marriage' and when Itachi questioned him about it he pulled out a magazine with you on the front cover kissing your bride! And we lost the deal because he didn't want to work with people who doesn't take the time to support family! That was a million dollar deal! But what pissed me off the most was when I found out my first grandchild was born through the tabloid!"

Uncle Madara told my father to cool down, but he was still furious and he looked at Sen and Aito. "I want you and your family at the vacation house next week an old friend of mine is a fan of your work and wants to meet you and your family."

"And if I don't go?"

"Are you really sure you want to find out?"

_**{Sen}**_

_**Home**_

After I put Aito to bed I went to go check on Sasuke and found him on the edge of our with face in his hands. "You want to talk about it?"

"Can we just skip the talking and go straight to the part where you cheer me up with a blowjob?"

He mumbled when making eye contact with me. A chuckle escaped my lips and I said no. He sighed and told me to sit on his lap, which I did. "I can see why you kept your distance for so long. Your father is a dictator. I don't want Aito to be around that kind of person."

"I know, but let's just put up with it for now."

_**{Itachi}**_

**_Office with his father_**

I watched as my father invited his old golfing buddy to the vacation house next week and I assumed he agreed because father laughed and said bye. Once he hanged up he noticed me staring. "What is it Itachi?"

"Why are you just now calling your friend when he wanted to see Sasuke?"

"Your too observant son-"

"Father what are you up to?"

"I'm trying to get your brother to come back to the family."

"Then just talk it over-"

"You know your father has too much pride for that." My uncle Madara sneered as he walked through the door. Father told my uncle to shut up and I sighed. _Why must he be so stubborn and just tell Sasuke that he misses him and wants to be in his grandson's life._


	15. Family

_**{Sasuke}**_

Sen and I drove to the vacation house with Aito; I was still pissed at the fact I wasn't man enough to disobey my father's orders, but Sen told me not to dwell on it.

When we arrived Aito started throwing a fit saying didn't want to go. "Shh...baby it's only for a couple of days okay?" Sen cooed and Aito buried his face in her neck.

"Okay..."

I rang the doorbell and the maid answered the door and informed us that my family was in the drawing room. We followed the maid into the drawing room and everyone went silent once Sen and I entered. My father smirked and sipped his drink. "So you actually showed up?"

"I didn't have a choice in the matter." My father and I glared at each other until Itachi broke the contest by walking over to Sen reaching out to Aito. "Can I hold him?"

Sen looked worried. "I don't know Aito doesn't like being touched by people other than Sasuke and me."

"Just let him hold the child I'm sure your boy can tell Itachi is family." My father barked, which made me glare more at him. Sen gave Aito to Itachi and we both started counting from three and once we reached one Aito screamed on the top of his lungs and was crying and kicking. "Mommy! Daddy!" Itachi panicked and gave Aito to me. I smirked smugly at my father as I soothed my son who was shaking like a chihuahua. "Sen did warn you."

"You trained him to do that didn't you?!" Sakura accused and I called a random butler to the room and gave Aito to him and Aito started screaming again, I called a maid to the room and told the scared butler to give Aito to the maid and Aito screamed even louder then I told the maid to give Aito to Sen and Aito was silent and clung onto Sen as if his life depended on it.

"He just doesn't like being held by anyone other than us. That's why we can't hire a baby sitter unless it's Sen's mothers."

"Well he's going to have to adjust to being held by others especially at company events."

My father retorted. Aito started crying and rubbing his eyes. "Mommy...Daddy... Home! Home! Home! Home!"

"I can see you haven't disciplined your son."

"I don't believe locking him in a closet or making do eighty push ups while reciting your favorite haiku is the best way to discipline my child. He'll grow out of it he's just a baby. "

My mother jumped to her feet. "Enough! Fugaku! It's been years since we seen our son can you please stop fighting with him! I would actually like to have a relationship with my new daughter in law and grandson!" My mother grabbed me and my father by the ears and dragged us to my father's study and pushed us inside. "You two can come out when you get along!"

We heard her lock the door and we glared at each other.

**_{Sen}_**

"Um... Will they be okay in there?" I asked Sasuke's mother and she said not to worry and offered some tea. I hope Sasuke and his father aren't fighting.

**_{Sasuke}_**

I sat on the other side of the room ignoring my dad and he was ignoring me. Just being in the same room as him makes me sick. I pulled my phone out to take my mind off the situation and went through my photos and chuckled at the picture of Aito on his first birthday with cake all over his face. I was going through several photos and stumbled upon an unfamiliar video. I played it and in the video it was Sen when she was still pregnant and she was reading on the couch. 'Hey beautiful.'

'Sasuke get that camera out of my face.'

'No I want our kid to see this video when he's born!' I jumped on the couch cuddled up next to Sen so the camera was on both of us. 'Hey buddy look this is you in mommy...' Sen laughed and told me I looked like those cheesy parents on tv. 'Come on say hi to Aito!'

'Fine. Hi Aito.'

'Come on I know you got more to say...'

'I actually don't-' The doorbell rang and I got up and told Sen to say something to Aito while get it. Sen looked into the phone and giggled. 'Hi. Aito...god this is silly. Well I guess the only thing I could say is I love you and your father and I can't wait for you to meet Diane, mom, and Tobirama. But I wish you could meet your father side of the family, however, knowing the feud between your your father and his family I guess you won't be able to meet the them. It's sad really, but oh well his family is missing out on meeting a special child mommy loves you bye.' The video ended and I noticed my father hovering over me.

"Can I help you?"

"...I'm...sorry..."

"Huh?"

Dad straightened himself and apologized again. "I didn't mean to make you feel insecure or less than your brother. I was just following tradition and you were always so defiant and hard to control. I didn't know how to handle you. I didn't want to drive a wedge between you and the family. Again I'm sorry it's understandable if you can't forgive me, but at least let your mother see her grandchild."

"No, I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yeah just you letting down your pride is more than satisfying to me and I recorded it and just sent it to mom and uncle Madara."

"You what?!"

"Love you two Dad."

**_(Time skip)_**

**_Cherry blossom festival_**

"Aito stop running!" Sen yelled, but uncle Madara gave him too much candy so Aito was hyper. My mother picked up Aito and placed him in her lap. "I told Madara not to give this child sugar and look what he does."

Sen asked when Itachi and Sakura were coming and she said they were still in Europe so they couldn't make it. "Good. Maybe they can find a surrogate mother over there since the pink haired slut can't get pregnant." I mumbled and my mom hit me. "I know you dislike them, but keep certain comments to yourself."

"What it's not they can hear me and this is karma."

"Sasuke!"

"Alright everyone the food is ready." My uncle yelled and we all gathered around to eat. Enjoying ourselves, but wait gets better. My father gets a call from Itachi saying he's divorcing Sakura because she cheated on him. So not only does my brother gets a broken heart Sakura signed a prenup so she gets nothing!

I kissed Sen and told I was lucky to have her and she smirked. "I know you are."


End file.
